To Stop a War
by Tigerhorse717
Summary: Princess Emma breaks into the Evil Queen's castle with a plan to stop a war and save a life. Swan Queen AU FTL, no curse. one-shot


A/N: This came from a prompt from Ravenclawgenius. Please let me know what you think.

Prompt: "An Evil Queen fic, where the Charmings plan to go to war with her and Emma breaks into Regina's castle just to prove how weak her defenses are, so Regina doesn't get killed."

* * *

Nervous excitement skittered down my spine as I lowered myself onto the Evil Queen's throne. I gave myself one brief moment to revel in the moment before I splayed my body across the chair, irreverently throwing my legs over one arm rest, while my back was propped against the other. I adopted an air of indifference and bit into the perfect apple I'd stolen from her prized tree. Over the years, I'd developed an addiction to them and I could only ever indulge when I sneaked away from my guards and crossed the boundary line into her kingdom.

I was enjoying my second bite of the sweet, juicy fruit when the far doors flew open and in stormed the Evil Queen herself. She was gorgeous in her black leather pants that hugged her body to perfection and her corseted burgundy riding jacket. It was all I could do to remain seated and not rush to kneel at her feet and beg to stay by her side. But if my plan were to work, I needed her to see me as more than the typical cowering royal.

The Queen's furious eyes locked on me as soon as she entered, making my heart race. For one brief moment, she faltered and I knew my forced casualness had worked, even as her rage turned to dark amusement. She stopped at the bottom of the steps leading to the dais where I was perched. She smirked and maliciously said, "I never thought Snow White's daughter would be stupid enough to come to me like a lamb to the slaughter. Let alone allow herself be caught lazing about in _my_ throne."

I grinned at her mischievously. "Well, I thought it might be time that we officially met, Your Majesty."

"And what made you think that would be wise, Princess?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow.

I took another bite of the apple; chewing as I slowly unfolded my body from her throne and casually walking down to stand on even footing with the Queen. Swallowing, I smiled and replied, "Because I came to thank you, and prevent a war." I said the last part as though it was an afterthought.

Both her eyebrows rose in surprise at my admission, but she quickly recovered and sneered, "Why would you think that I would do anything that would require your thanks?"

"Forgive me, Majesty, I would never presume to think you acted for my benefit. But nevertheless, it does not stop me from being grateful for some of your recent actions," I said, bowing deeply.

I had her interest, I knew I did, her intrigue was an almost palpable weight in the air between us. But when I straightened to meet her dark gaze, her face was a carefully schooled mask. "What actions are you referring to, dear?" she asked flatly.

I flashed a wicked grin and stated, "My parents just learned that you were behind the rash of…_misfortunes_ my suitors have faced."

What I can only describe as vicious delight filled her eyes as she maliciously purred, "Have they? Hmm, I'm surprised it took them this long." She paused to purse her lips as her eyes raked over me in a way that heated my blood and caused my core to clench with arousal. "I would have thought such _misfortunes_, as you put it, would horrify a perfect princess, such as yourself. Or at the very least disappoint you that none of your suitors were able to become your husband. Why would you be grateful?"

I snorted, but ignored her question for the moment. Instead, I said, "My parents are rather furious that their attempts at political alliances with the other kingdoms have been thwarted. They were going to declare war on you in retaliation, believing it to be the best way to draw you out and kill you."

"Did they?" The Queen asked mildly, but I could see a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Hm, yes. But I convinced them war was unnecessary." I replied blandly, turning away to wander aimlessly around the room.

"Why?"

I glanced over my shoulder to smile and said, "I did mention that I was here to prevent a war, and that I was grateful to you."

I could feel her eyes on me and her patience growing thin. "Why are you here, Princess?" she asked, her voice losing the amusement.

"Do you want the reason I gave my parents?" I asked, turning back to face her now that I was at the opposite end of the room from her. I didn't want to get away from her, but I needed a little space for the confession I knew would soon fall from my lips.

"I want the truth. I'm growing weary of your word games. What do you hope to gain by this charade?" she asked, her tone low and dangerous.

I nodded in acquiescence and explained, "I made a bet with my father that if I could prove your defenses weak enough for someone to sneak in without being discovered, then war would be unnecessary, as a lone assassin would be able to carry out their desire for justice."

The Queen laughed darkly and her voice took on a warning purr as she said, "But, you _were_ discovered, dear. You have lost your bet and are seconds away from being tossed in my dungeon."

"I know, Your Majesty. May I continue my explanation before you imprison me?" I asked politely, knowing that this was the pivotal moment if I wanted my plan to succeed.

Curiosity flashed through her eyes and she nodded, "Very well, continue."

"Thank you. Should I have won my bet, my prize was to be able to choose who I married. The truth is, I fell in love years ago, but my parents would never allow me to marry the person who stole my heart." I explained, hoping she wouldn't think I was weak because of the sorrow I couldn't keep from my voice.

She lifted an eyebrow and said, "But you were caught. Even if you are able to escape me, you will not win your prize, you foolish girl."

I winced, but pushed aside the pain of those words and admitted with as much honesty as I could put into my voice, "That's true. However, I never intended to win the bet. This was the only way I could think to save your life, my Queen."

I could see the moment understanding dawned in her eyes. For a split second, her gaze softened, before her face closed off and she angrily demanded, "You wish to marry the Evil Queen?"

"Yes, Majesty. The first time I saw you, you were alone in a clearing with your horse. You were eating an apple and your horse butted you with its head, trying to steal the fruit and you laughed. It was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard and I fell in love with you in that moment. Before I could approach you, my guards found me and whisked me away. They told me who you were and I've been searching for a way to you ever since. This was the only opportunity I have found that might allow everyone to get what they want."

She warily asked, "What do you mean by that?"

I smiled softly, feeling hope begin bubbling up within me. "Well, you know what I want. My parents want a political allegiance through my marriage. And you, my Queen, you would get your revenge on Snow White, and prevent a war which could potentially devastate your kingdom."

"You are playing a dangerous game, Princess," she warned, but I could see that she was considering my less than romantic proposal. After a moment she asked, "What is to stop me from simply killing you or keeping you as my prisoner or slave and earning my revenge in that way?"

I shrugged, "Nothing but a war. However, I'm sure you would be able to find other ways to prevent that."

"True," she murmured, more to herself than me. Silence fell between us as she became lost in her thoughts. Eventually, she crossed the room to me and said, "I saw you that day in the clearing. I was certain that the love I glimpsed in your eyes that day would turn to hate when you learned who I was."

I smiled, meeting her eyes and said, "Never, my Queen."

She searched my gaze, standing so close to me that I could feel the heat of her body radiating into me. I wanted to take the final step into her and press my lips to hers, but I waited, letting the love I felt for her fill my eyes. Gradually, her lips turned up into a genuine smile that had butterflies dancing in my stomach.

"I never thought I'd see that look directed at me again. Very well, Princess, you will get your wish," she finally said.

My knees went weak with relief and my heart jumped in my chest. "Truly?" I asked, not daring to believe that I had heard her correctly.

Her smile turned mischievous as she said, "Yes, dear. Though, I'm afraid your parents won't be able to attend the ceremony. If this is to work, we will need to complete the alliance before they suspect anything is amiss."

"Thank you. I can't believe you agreed. Thank you, my Queen. I swear you won't regret this!" The words tumbled from my lips as elation rushed through me.

She chuckled and turned to the wall, where a mirror hung. "I take it you heard all of that, Mirror?"

A blue face appeared in the mirror, startling me. "Yes, your Majesty. Congratulations."

She waved that away and said, "Yes, yes. Have the priest meet us in the chapel and gather a few nobles to witness."

"It is already done. They should be waiting for you when you arrive, my Queen," the face replied proudly.

She turned her attention back to me and pursed her lips, "If you are to be married, Princess. You must look the part of a proper bride." Before I could respond, I was engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke. When it cleared, I was dressed in a perfect white gown trimmed with black satin ribbons. The Queen inspected her work and smiled. "There, dear. You look the perfect bride for the Evil Queen."

I smiled. "Thank you, but black isn't traditional for a wedding. Why add the ribbon?" I asked, letting the smooth satin run through my fingers.

She grinned devilishly as another cloud of smoke covered her. As it dissipated, she was wearing a matching dress in black with a white ribbon. She looked stunning and I was so entranced by her beauty that I nearly missed her explanation. "What better way to celebrate the union between the Evil Queen and the White Princess than to visually display the merging of moralities?"

"Oh," I replied stupidly.

The Queen chuckled and said, "Oh, Princess, I am going to have such fun with you. Come dear, we have a wedding to get to."

I blushed, having no idea what she meant by that. But she didn't give me time to consider her meaning. She closed the distance between us and wrapped her arms around me. As soon as her body pressed into mine, my heart skipped a beat and my mind became blissfully blank. I barely even noticed when her magic swirled around us again.

When she released me and stepped back, I blinked and realized that her magic had transported us into a small chapel. I was stunned. Even after having her magically dress me in a bridal gown, I didn't believe that my plan had actually worked. I just couldn't wrap my mind around the idea that I was really going to marry the woman I'd fallen in love with all those years ago.

The Queen noticed my shock and smiled kindly at me. "Come, dear. We don't have all day."

I swallowed hard and nodded, still too surprised to form words. She led me down the aisle to stand in front of the priest. In some part of my mind, I registered a handful of people standing as witness, but their faces were a blur. However, I could clearly make out the shocked recognition on the priests face. Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't me. He turned a questioning look on the Queen and she frowned.

"Princess, summon the Blue Fairy," she said to me, obviously irritated.

"Why?" I asked confused by the turn of events.

The Queen scowled and snapped, "So, she can verify that you are not being magically coerced into this."

"Oh, right," I said. I closed my eyes, and silently called out to the fairy who had been a long-time friend and advisor to my mother.

"What are you doing? Your parents will never agree to this," Blue asked, appearing immediately.

"Yes, that is why you are here. Check the Princess for spells and then run along to inform your precious Snow White what her daughter is doing," the Queen said with a smirk.

"Princess, are you being forced into this by that evil witch?" Blue asked me, worry evident in her voice.

"No, Blue. It is my deepest wish to marry the Queen. I love her," I said earnestly.

She frowned but didn't say anything else as she waved her wand over me. I could feel the magic tingle along my skin. After a moment, the feeling disappeared and the fairy's frown deepened. "There are no spells," she said disapprovingly. Then she added, "If you go through with this, there will be consequences, Princess. I hope you know what you're doing."

"I know," I said flatly.

"Very well, good-bye, Emma," Blue said with finality before she disappeared.

Slim fingers wrapped around my hand and squeezed. I looked over to the Queen and she gave me an encouraging smile. I returned the smile and looked to the priest. "Please, sir, will you marry us?"

He cleared his throat and started. "We are gathered today to witness the union of Queen Regina Mills of the Winterlands and Princess Emma White of the Summerlands. Do you Queen Regina choose to marry Princess Emma? To speak the words and accept the binding that will join you with her as your wife for the rest of the days of your life?"

The Queen met my eyes and confidently said, "I do."

I couldn't look away as the priest turned to me and repeated his question. "I do," I said breathlessly.

"Please repeat your vows after me," the Priest stated, then recited the vows and pausing for the Queen to speak.

She spoke in a strong, self-assured voice, "I, Queen Regina Mills take you Princess Emma White as my wife. I promise my life to you, in all love and honor, in all duty and service, in all faith and tenderness, to live with you, to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." As she finished her vows, a small smile spread over her lips.

I swallowed hard and began my own vows. "I, Princess Emma White, take you, Queen Regina Mills as my wife. I promise my life to you, in all love and honor, in all duty and service, in all faith and tenderness, to live with you, to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." When I was finished, I let out a small sigh of relief that I hadn't stumbled over my words.

"Now, please join your left hands and then your right hands crossing on top of your left." We both did so, and I felt a spark of electricity shoot up my arms from our hands. The priest picked up a long silvery-white cord which appeared to be glowing faintly as he continued, "I have been informed that it is your wish to ensure that this union be unbreakable by the laws of The Enchanted Forest?"

"Yes," the Queen answered immediately. I smiled and nodded.

"Very well," he replied with a small nod. He held up the glowing cord and stated, "This cord is a symbol of the lives you have chosen to lead together. Up until this moment, you have been separate in thought, word and action. As your hands are bound together by this cord, so too, shall your lives be bound as one." He slowly wrapped the chord around our wrists, binding our hands firmly together. When he finished, he held one hand over the bound cord and said, "Just as your hands are bound in an infinite loop, so too, are your lives. May you be forever one, sharing in all things, in love and loyalty, and find happiness forever after."

As the last words left his lips, the cords grew warm and began to tingle against my skin. I gasped in shock as the binding dissolved leaving silvery-white lines imprinted in the skin below where the cord had lain. The magic of the binding gave one last tingling pulse then disappeared. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the magical tattoo that would be a visible declaration that I'd been magically bound to my wife. _Why had she chosen this? _ I thought, suddenly worried that I hadn't taken time to understand the Queen's motives before rushing forward with my plan to be with the woman I loved.

She squeezed my hands and I slowly looked up into her eyes. She clearly saw my confusion and gave me a mischievous wink before turning to look at the priest, who I realized had still been speaking. I was even more confused, but I pushed my questions to the side for later and focused on what the man was saying.

"And now, by vow and magical binding, I pronounce you to be hereafter married for life. You may seal your union with a kiss." He finished.

As if drawn by an invisible thread, I slowly turned to face my wife and leaned in to meet the soft press of her lips. The instant our lips connected, a jolt of energy raced down my spine. My heart stuttered in my chest and I forgot to breathe for those few seconds we remained connected. _I was married. This was real. I had married the Evil Queen._

She pulled back from the kiss first and gave me a devious smile before she took my hand and led me from the chapel. I was still somewhat dazed from our first kiss, and it was all I could do to stay at her side. She led me through the castle with purpose and I was so caught up in the moment that it took me several minutes before I realized that the nobles who had witnessed our wedding were still following us.

The realization made me falter and I hesitantly asked, "Um, why are we being followed, my Queen?"

She glanced at me and smirked, "They are going to ensure that we consummate the marriage. We don't want to give your parents any loopholes to wiggle through and end our marriage."

I stumbled in my shock, and my voice was several octaves higher than usual when I asked, "They're going to watch!?"

The Queen let out a throaty bark of laughter. "No, darling. They will wait in the other room."

"Oh, um, alright," I muttered, blushing profusely in embarrassment. It was several more minutes before I was ushered into the Queen's bedroom while our audience settled on chairs and couches in her sitting room. She closed the door behind us and turned to me.

"Have you ever done this before, Emma?" she asked kindly.

I shook my head, my cheeks still flaming in my embarrassment. "No, I was saving myself for you," I said shyly.

She smiled and reached out to tenderly caress my cheek. I leaned into her touch, reveling in the knowledge of whose hand was pressed to my skin. "Thank you," she said simply.

"May I ask you a question, my Queen?" I asked uncertainly.

"Emma, we're married now. You can use my name," she teased.

It made my blush deepen and I was almost certain that I closely resembled the apple I'd eaten earlier. I cleared my throat and asked, "Why did you agree to marry me? Don't get me wrong, it's everything I've always hoped for, but everything was already prepared. Why is that?"

The mischief was back in her eyes and she grinned impishly and asked, "Why do you think I took such a dislike with all of those idiotic suitors your parents found for you?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea, yo—Regina."

"I wanted you for myself, Emma. You're not the only one who began pining that day in the clearing," she admitted with a soft smile, stroking her thumb along my cheek.

"Really," I breathed, unable to suppress the hope from my voice.

"Yes, dear. And when I noticed you sneaking into my kingdom and castle on a regular basis, I hoped your ridiculous parents would do something stupid that would drive you to openly seek me out, and I began planning for this moment," she explained with an affectionate smile.

I frowned, "Then why were you so angry when you saw me in the throne room?"

She sighed and her eyes turned bittersweet. "I am not an easy person to love, Emma. I needed to know that you would be able to stand up to me and ask for what you want."

"Oh," I said, working through her explanation. Gradually, my spinning thoughts stilled and understanding made something shift within me. I'd been so stunned earlier by her abrupt shift from Evil Queen to betrothed and then caught up in the whirlwind of actually getting married to the woman who I'd long thought unattainable, that I had been meekly following along. But her explanation indicated that she didn't want a passive wife.

I grinned and gripped her hips, yanking her close so that our bodies pressed tightly together. Her startled gasp was swallowed as I claimed her lips with my own. She immediately relaxed in my embrace and gently nibbled on my lower lip, sucking it into her mouth. I shivered and groaned as the sensation had heat settling low in my belly. Regina released my lip and thrust her tongue into my mouth. I opened for her, massaging her tongue with mine, savoring the taste of her.

She moaned into the kiss, and my hands began trailing along the silk covered curves of her torso, pulling her as close as I could manage with our dresses. The kiss broke with both of us panting. Regina turned her head to kiss and lick her way along my neck. I shivered against her and felt moisture pool between my thighs. Not pulling her lips from my skin, she began fiddling with the laces of my dress. They came loose and the material fell open, exposing my back to the cool air in the bedroom. I shivered again and Regina pulled back and met my gaze with eyes darkened by lust.

I quickly became lost in her eyes as she slowly dragged the dress's shoulder straps down my arms, letting the silk flutter to the floor. Not looking away from that almost hungry look, I stepped out of the pool of fabric and reached for my wife. I trailed kisses along the soft skin of her throat and collarbone, as my fingers deftly unlaced her black dress.

When she stepped out of her dress, we came together in another heated kiss, feasting each other's mouths. My arousal mounted higher by the second and my hands tangled in her hair, never wanting to forfeit the feeling of her mouth on mine. Eventually, I had to pull away to suck desperate gulps of air into my starved lungs. Regina wasted no time in removing the last of our clothing.

I could only stare in wonder at the perfection of the smooth body I had so often fantasized about. She lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "See something you like, Emma?"

"Yes," I admitted eagerly.

Regina grinned, "Good."

She pulled me to the bed and pushed me down onto the soft mattress. She joined me a second later, crawling up the bed to hover above me. I reached for her, fusing our lips together in a searing kiss. When she let her body press into me, I moaned, loving the feeling of all that smooth perfection sliding along my skin. The kiss ended too quickly, but all protests were forgotten when her lips began trailing down my chest.

When her warm, wet tongue found my nipple, I whimpered. My body felt like it was on fire and a throbbing ache began between my thighs. Regina looked up at me through her long eyelashes and slowly sucked my stiffening peak into her mouth. I arched into her, pressing more of my breast between her lips. Her eyes twinkled merrily and her tongue began flicking against my stiff bud, drawing another moan from my lips.

She released my nipple to grin at me before she kissed her way to my other nipple. As she teased it into stiff attention, all thoughts left my mind and I got lost in the sensation of her mouth on my body. My arousal spiraled higher and I ached for her touch.

"Please, Regina," I gasped out desperately.

She lifted her head to look up at me, "What's wrong, darling?"

I shifted uncomfortably and panted, "Please, I need you."

Her mouth was instantly on mine again and I could feel her slender hand trace a path up my inner thigh. My legs automatically fell open for her touch. Soft fingers slid through my slick folds and she moaned, "Gods, Emma, you're so wet."

I blushed, "I'm sorry."

She chuckled and soothingly said, "No, dear, it's a good thing."

My response died on a loud moan as those fingers found my little bundle of nerves. She stroked me and my hips jerked up in response. It felt amazing and I gave myself over to the feeling of her fingers in my most intimate place. Her touch brought more moisture out to pool between my legs and she hummed in approval.

Regina shifted and began teasing my entrance with the tip of one of her fingers. I bucked up into her and the finger slid into me. I gasped at the feeling of intrusion, but she stilled, letting me become accustomed to the feeling. I gradually relaxed and met her eyes gratefully.

"That's it, darling. I've got you," she murmured, placing feather-light kisses along my collarbone.

"Thank you," I said softly.

She flashed me a grin and slowly drew her finger out before pressing it back in. I groaned, my inner walls fluttering around the slim digit. Regina took that as encouragement and began to slide in and out of me. A pressure began to build between my hips and I rocked up to meet her steady thrusts.

As the friction began to lesson, Regina pressed a second finger into me. I stretched to accommodate the added width and her thrusts began to pick up speed. I panted out soft moans as heat suffused my body. "Louder, dear. I want to hear how much you enjoy my touch," she demanded.

"Oh, gods," I groaned quietly.

She frowned, "You can do better than that, Emma. Don't hold back. I want to hear you scream my name."

"I can't," I panted out in protest.

She grunted and shifted to bring her mouth back to my breast as she thrust more deeply into me. The feeling of her hot, wet tongue lapping at my hard nipple pulled a loud moan from my lips. Before I could become self-conscious of the sound I'd made, her thumb found my clit and began to rub in time with each of her thrusts. It was exquisite and I cried out, "Oh gods, Regina."

I could feel her lips curl into a smile around my taught peak as she pressed harder into my core. I shuddered under the onslaught, and completely lost track of anything other than my growing arousal and the possessive look in Regina's eyes. Distantly I heard loud, pleading cries fill the room as pleasure built within me, threatening to break through the damn and sweep me away. Just before that damn broke, my entire body stiffened, arching off the bed, and my inner walls clamped down on the fingers buried within me.

Regina bit down on the nipple between her lips, curling her fingers inside me and I shuddered, screaming her name as a wave of pleasure unlike any other I'd ever known washed over me, sweeping away all sense. Tremors continued to rake over me as I gradually became aware of my surroundings. Regina had moved and was pressed along my side, watching me carefully while her hand gently stroked my sweat-dampened abdomen.

I licked my lips, trying to moisten my parched throat. "That was incredible," I said hoarsely.

She chuckled and leaned in to place a tender kiss on my lips. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, my darling wife."

My heart leapt at the title. "You're my wife," I stated in wonder, still not really believing that I wasn't dreaming.

"Yes, I am," she said fondly. Her hand found mine and lifted it. She glanced down and said, "We're married now and no one can take you away from me."

I looked at our joined hands, tracing the lines of the magical binding with my eyes. "No they can't. We belong to each other for the rest of our lives."

She smiled, propping her head on my shoulder as her fingers trailed over the markings on my hand. I let my free hand trail through her hair, content for the moment to relax in the arms of my beloved. Eventually, the yearning to touch and explore my wife's body drove out my contentment and I asked, "Regina, may I touch you?"

She lifted her head up to meet my eyes. "You never have to ask me that, wife."

I grinned and flipped her onto her back. "I was hoping you'd say that," I murmured just before my lips met her skin.

Later, after I'd made my wife scream my name out in pleasure twice, we left the bedroom. I froze in shock to see that the nobles were still waiting. A blush immediately spread over my cheeks as their gazes fell on us. Some looked impressed, others leered, and the rest looked mildly embarrassed. Regina didn't falter as she crossed to a desk in the middle of the room. She studied a document before quickly signing the bottom.

When she was finished, my wife turned to me and held out the quill. "Emma, come here. You need to sign our marriage certificate."

I swallowed my embarrassment and lifted my chin in defiance of the knowing looks directed at me. I quickly signed my name where Regina indicated. She gave me a quick kiss before turning to the room and addressing the nobles. "Thank you for your assistance today. Now leave, we will celebrate with a feast tomorrow." She paused to smile mischievously. "But first, I need to go inform my in-laws."

Laughter filled the room as our witnesses slowly made their way towards the door. A knot of worry formed in my belly at the thought of facing my parents, but I knew it had to be done. My wife noticed and she quickly wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a comforting embrace.

"It'll be fine, darling. They can't do anything to keep us apart," she soothed.

I swallowed hard and nodded. "I know. I just don't want them to hate me," I whispered.

"Shh, my love, everything will be alright. You are giving them what they want, even if they can't see it right away," she said affectionately.

I pulled back to look her in the eye and asked, "You love me?"

She smiled and said, "Yes, darling. I never would have married you if I didn't. One loveless marriage was enough for me."

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled.

"We can discuss that another time, dear. I'd rather not think about it today, especially when I have to see your mother," she said with a sigh.

I pressed my lips together to prevent any protests from spilling out and nodded. "Alright, my love. Let's go break the news to my parents." She grinned impishly and kissed me before she wrapped the purple cloud of her magic around us.

When the smoke cleared, we were in the council chambers of my parents' castle. Cries of fear and outrage filled the room, and I could hear the sound of swords being drawn, but I ignored the war councilors and focused all of my attention on my parents. My father looked furious and my mother looked devastated.

Regina's voice rang out, "Hello Snow, Charming."

"What have you done to my daughter?" Snow asked thickly as tears began streaming down her face.

Regina waved a hand and our marriage certificate appeared on the table in front of my parents. "I married her and given you everything you've ever wanted for your daughter: a political alliance, wealth, and a title."

"No, you do not get to have our daughter. We will get this annulled," my father stated through clenched teeth.

Regina smirked as Snow reluctantly said, "We can't Charming."

"What do you mean?" he snarled.

"We've already consummated the union," Regina said gloating. "Our witnesses have signed the marriage certificate as proof."

"Emma, how could you?" my mother asked in a mixture of shock and anger.

"I love her, mom. This was the only way for us to be together," I said, pleading for her to understand.

"No, that's not possible," she insisted.

Regina lifted an eyebrow and held up our hands, showing off the tattooed lines on our skin, "But it is, Snow. The magical binding wouldn't have worked if we didn't love one another."

"No!" my parents both shouted, rushing over to get a closer look at the silvery-white lines traced into our skin.

"Oh, yes. We didn't take any chances, and now there is nothing you can do to take my wife from me," she stated victoriously.

That declaration was met with silence except for the sound of my mother slumping to the floor in a dead faint.


End file.
